The Shire's Tribute
by Les Deux Cygnes
Summary: Bilbo Baggins is selected to be the consort to the future King Under the Mountain, lest the Dwarves take over the Shire and enslave its inhabitants. Middle Earth timeline AU. Alpha/Omega dynamics. Bagginshield, naturally. 3 Based on an rp with the lovely inuryuvr, who played Thorin, and I played Bilbo. M for later chapters.


Author's Note: Please note that this is unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think!3

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine. :] Thorin was written by the lovely inuryuvr, and I wrote Bilbo.

Thorin Oakenshield had been the one to lead the expedition into the Shire, per his grandfather's orders. At first he questioned the worth of such an expedition, but once they came upon the lush growing fields and equally fertile hobbits, there was no doubt to his grandfather's wisdom. The hobbits had conceded almost without a fight, acquiescing to the King Under the Mountain's request of them.

Thorin was to bring back one of their number to marry with a prince of the line of Durin as a demonstration of their submission. It was not until Thorin and his army of dwarves arrived in the Shire that they knew the reason for this strange request. Nearly every hobbit they came across in the Shire was an omega. To the dwarves, it was as if they had died and entered into the halls of Mahal, for dwarves had such a rarity of them. . It was for this reason that Thorin awaited the return of the Thain with the hobbit who would become the medium of their trade.

A small, nervous looking hobbit lass approached the company of dwarves and haltingly asked for them to follow her into the main house, which was apparently called Tookborough. Thorin nodded once to her, and with a rumbling, "Lead the way", the dwarrows soon found themselves inside the large smial and awaiting the return of the Thane of the Shire.

"...I'm to marry a _dwarf_?"

Bilbo blinked rapidly, trying to grasp the news the Old Took had just told him. He shook his head, taking a puff of his beloved Old Toby. "No. Absolutely not."

The elder hobbit gave a long sigh, but he was resolute on the matter. "I'm afraid you must, my dear boy. You are the only Baggins of a marriageable age who's related close enough to me to be a respectable candidate. You know their demands: they've decided to take one of our own as a tithe of sorts, or they'll take us over. And you, my dear boy, are the only one for the job."

Bilbo gave a heavy sigh, rubbing his eyes. He mulled over the situation, and unfortunately came to the same conclusion as his dear old uncle Geronitus had. He gave a heavy sigh, nodding rather reluctantly. "Alright, fine. When am I to meet this dwarf I've been promised to?"

At this, Old Took relaxed visibly and offered a small smile to his nephew. "Come, my boy. I'll take you to him."

Once Bilbo had conceded the inevitability of his situation, it hadn't taken long to pack a few essentials and make his way with his uncle toward Tookborough. Bilbo stepped inside, looking round and working to keep his expression blank as possible. He was absolutely not about to give away his true feelings on this whole business to the mad invaders. He took in their appearances, wondering which of them he had promised himself to. Bilbo could only hope his new husband wouldn't be too cruel, or old.

Thorin turned as the Thane entered, hailing him while keeping a close eye on the hobbit that followed behind the elder. "This is he, then?" Thorin asked, eyeing the Halfling. The hobbit appeared to be a little young for their kind, but he wore expensive fabrics that signified his place. That and the fact that he was obviously (to the dwarf) an omega was all that mattered. He gave the Thane a nod, signifying his approval once his appraisal was done. "What is his name? I am sure Thrain will be happy to hear the news."

Bilbo raised a single brow at the dwarf's attitude. He had been glanced over as if he were a piece of meat, and then soundly ignored. Well! That certainly confirmed his suspicions about dwarven manners so far. Placing a gentle hand on Old Took's arm, Bilbo stepped forward and addressed the dwarf who appeared to be their leader. "My name is Bilbo Baggins, and I can most certainly speak for myself." He said rather coldly, anger flashing in his green eyes and making them brighter. His Took temper had taken over at the dwarf's rude behaviour, and politeness to his new captors suddenly didn't seem so important.

Thorin barely raised an eyebrow at Bilbo's interjection. In fact he was mostly amused; the hobbit would definitely prove to be a strong willed companion to his father. "Well then Mr. Baggins, are you prepared for the journey?" He asked this, but did not wait for an answer before turning to his guard. "The transaction is complete; we will stand down. Tell Dwalin to take a corps west to Ered Luin and notify them of this victory so that we may establish the unbroken link between there and Erebor."

Bilbo ground his teeth, his jaw clenching at this dwarf's utter impertinence. He hadn't even given his name, and Bilbo was simply expected to follow along like some tame pony? Taking a deep breath and letting out slowly, Bilbo moved to keep up with the dwarf as he moved, standing in front of him and crossing his arms over his chest. "And just who exactly are you, then? We're going to be on this long journey together; the least courtesy you could do is give me your name."

Thorin stopped abruptly when Bilbo stood before him; it seemed the hobbit would not be dismissed so easily. Thorin's gaze was not as welcoming as before, turning towards a glare as a frown crossed his face. "You are speaking to Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror who is King Under the Mountain, and henceforth it would be wise of you to learn your place. You are an omega among a company of alphas, and you are in my care until we reach Erebor."

Bilbo's hands moved to his hips, and he met this Thorin's gaze without flinching. So far, he was utterly unimpressed with dwarves. Honestly! They were so rude. "Well, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror who is King Under the Mountain, I have no idea what you're on about, with that omega and alpha business. And from what it sounds like, I'm to marry your father, so you should treat me with the respect that station deserves."

Thorin was furious at this point, and nearly ready to turn around and take the hobbit back, nullifying the offer. He brought a hand swiftly across Bilbo's cheek, speaking through gritted teeth.

"You do not yet hold that position, and with a tongue like that you likely never will! An omega's position, your position, is and will be always below that of an alpha's. Learn this quickly or you will face more severe punishment. Thror has the final say in all these matters, and as of yet you are unlikely to impress him at all!"

Bilbo's hand flew to his cheek to cover the growing red welt there, and he stared up at the dwarf in wide-eyed shock, confusion and a little fear. The last time he had been struck like that had been when he was still a fauntling, but it most certainly hadn't been that hard. The hobbit suddenly remembered the particulars of his current situation; most importantly, that his beloved Shire would be taken over by these ruffians if Bilbo displeased them too much. He truly was the only suitable candidate, and if he failed, the Shire would certainly fall.

After a few moments, he came back to himself enough to speak in a more subdued tone, as the shock had yet to completely wear off; confusion taking over most of his expression. "What, in the name of Aule, are omegas and alphas, and why do you keep insisting that I'm an omega?" Bilbo hadn't meant to ask that particular question, but it had just fallen out of his mouth unexpectedly.

Thorin grumbled about the ignorance of hobbits for a few moments as he cast his eyes around at his guards. Each looked away, seeking something else to do so that he would not pick them out. He sighed with an air of finality and frustration, but explained, "It is a social hierarchy that evolved from those who are able to bear children versus those who are able to sire them; omegas and alphas respectively." He gave another sigh before pointing out a white-haired dwarf in the guard. "If you must know more, ask Balin. He will be of far more use to you in explaining things that you should have known ages ago." With that, Thorin walked around Bilbo, further dismissing him. He stalked off, fuming, ordering the dwarves to pack camp and get ready for the return journey. His foul mood was not missed by anyone, but none had the audacity to question him for it.

Bilbo stared after Thorin as he walked away, mouth agape and eyes wide in disbelief. Had the dwarf truly missed such an obvious fact? He looked over to the one called Balin and promptly stalked over to him, though his tone was much more polite than the way he had last spoken to that oaf of a dwarf. Perhaps not every dwarf was as rude and ridiculously blind as Thorin, son of Thrain. "I don't know if that Thorin missed something, but I am male, and therefore most certainly not an omega in your culture."

Balin sighed, having seen his prince's outburst, and placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "He did not miss that, laddie. There is more to being an omega than just gender. It is something more deeply tied to your soul. I'm guessing you have not had your first heat yet?" He asked, a playful grin upon his lips and a twinkle in his eye.

Bilbo shook his head, glancing over in the direction Thorin had gone before returning his focus entirely to Balin. He was very grateful that this dwarf hadn't tried to bite his head off for his ignorance of something that seemed to be found only in dwarven culture. The hobbit shook his head at Balin's question, his brow furrowing. "N-no, I don't believe so. What is that?" Hobbits didn't go into heat! At least, not the type of heat Bilbo could think of, the type all the Shire's animals went into each year. Balin couldn't possibly be referring to something like that. Right?

"Just as any other creature would go into heat, someday you will. Although, it might have not been active before, due to the strange absence of alphas among your people." Balin stroked his beard in deep thought before pulling the hobbit along beside him with a gentle hand at Bilbo's back. They joined the departing dwarves, falling in line not far behind Thorin.

Bilbo was only further confused by this. The Shire had plenty of children every year! Hobbits were typically blessed with large families, so it seemed even less likely that he was whatever it was that Thorin seemed to think he was. Hobbit husbands just didn't give birth. It was simple as that. "Then, if what you say is true, we hobbits shouldn't be able to have children, but we have very large families!"

Balin frowned; he knew Bilbo was trying to find some way out of reality, poor sod. "You will only believe me when it happens. That may be some survival mechanism of your kind considering the rareness of alphas, just as dwarves have a rarity of omegas."

"I can see why, if you treat them so rudely..." Bilbo grumbled under his breath before just dropping the subject. It was clear that these dwarves were mad, and there was nothing for it but to wait long enough to prove them wrong. He paled suddenly at the thought of just what he was going to have to do to prove them wrong, however. What would be expected of him upon their arrival in Erebor? Clearing his throat and shaking his head in an effort to clear his mind of those thoughts, Bilbo looked over to Balin as they made their way out to the dwarven camp.

Balin chose to ignore Bilbo's comment, knowing that it stewed from his argument with Thorin. Thorin had acted as his rights allowed, but the hobbit would not know that. Hopefully things would get ironed out between the two before the journey's end. He looked back with a questioning glance to Bilbo when the hobbit cleared his throat.

Bilbo offered a slightly sheepish smile to the elder dwarf, though his expression was a little nervous. "Could you, maybe, tell me about the man I'm to marry?" He asked, apprehensive of this stranger who was Thorin's father. If he was anything like his son, Bilbo didn't see himself lasting very long at all in the Lonely Mountain.

Balin sighed, knowing Bilbo's questioning would lead to this. "Thorin is probably the best to ask of that. I know Thrain as the crown prince, and therefore not very well personally. There are some things you will have to endure if you plan to live among us dwarves, and Thorin's gruff nature is one of them, lad, but he is a good man; worthy of his title in a way that most of his predecessors were not."

Bilbo took one look at the stiff set of Thorin's shoulders and gave a heavy sigh. There was nothing for it, then. He'd have to apologize and try and make up some semblance of civility between them, as it was becoming obvious to the hobbit that Thorin would not. He nodded to Balin and gave a slight smile. "I haven't got much choice but to live among you, have I? I'd best get started, then." With that, Bilbo gave another nod to Balin before picking up the pace to walk alongside Thorin, looking up at the tall dwarf from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry," he offered after a few rather tense moments, "I didn't mean to blow up at you, but you were being rather...well, rude."

Thorin glanced down to Bilbo, nodding his acceptance. "Do you mean that?" He asked, choosing to ignore the comment of his rudeness for now, lest he blow up at the hobbit again. He would not be blamed for bringing back damaged goods, even if the hobbit was infuriating.

"Of course! Why bother to apologize if one doesn't mean it?" The hobbit asked, confused. Dwarves really were odd creatures. "I mean-yes, I meant it, your highness."

Thorin smirked; it seemed to him that Balin had been more than helpful in the end. "Then your apology is accepted. Is that all?" He had a feeling there was an alternate reason behind the hobbit's prompt apology.

Bilbo took a deep breath, reminding himself of all the reasons he had agreed to this, before putting on the pleasant expression adopted around his more undesirable relations. "I was rather hoping you would tell me of my intended husband, actually."

"My father?" Thorin paused, eyes staring off into the distance. "He is a noble and fierce warrior who has fought many times for his people, but I do not think that is what you wish to hear. To me he was always curt and business like. He raised me to be who I am, but he has always been harsh in my opinion towards those beneath him."

Bilbo felt his eyes fall close for a moment. His suspicions were confirmed, then. He was to marry a harsh, most likely cruel man. He allowed a few moments to let this wash over him before he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. It must be borne, and he was a Baggins of Bag End. He would make the best of his situation. "Thank you for warning me, your highness. I would hope that we can be civil with each other, at the very least." Bilbo replied, looking to Thorin with a nod and a slight smile.

Thorin nodded, a small frown of sympathy spreading across his face. "I hope for that as well, Mister Baggins. It would be a shame otherwise." Hopefully the hobbit would not be as defiant around his father as he was today to Thorin, or they would likely not even be even civil around each other.

Bilbo found himself smiling a bit wider at Thorin's agreement, nodding once more. Hopefully, he would be able to make up for his own rudeness (that it was spurred on by Thorin's own notwithstanding) earlier. "Right. Of course. So-ah, how long is the journey to Erebor, then?"

"Erebor is close to half a year's journey from the Shire with this scale of force behind us, and that is without any delays in the journey." Thorin gave Bilbo a small smile in return. "It is not the easiest journey either; across plains, mountains and forests." Perhaps the journey would be not as arduous as it first seemed with the hobbit.

The hobbit felt his eyes go wide before he could stop himself. Half a year, at best? He hadn't realized Middle Earth was so large. His maps truly hadn't done it justice. "Oh. Oh my... This is turning out to be quite the adventure, indeed." Bilbo chuckled slightly despite himself, feeling a bit dazed from everything that had happened today.

"Aye, Master Baggins. Come, we will be departing soon." Thorin replied, returning the halfling's chuckle. Now that Bilbo wasn't being ridiculous, it was much easier to be civil, even a little pleasant with his father's future consort.


End file.
